Timmy's Christmas Present
by HisteriaFan17
Summary: It's Christmas in Dimmsdale and Timmy is giving a preent for Trixie until he feel bad something that he forgots? will Timmy find his true love to give present?


Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fairly OddParents".

Author's Note: This is my first fanficlet story. I have decided to make this one for Christmas, featuring one of my fave FOP couples (Timmy/Tootie). Thanks goes to Nintendo Maximus for editing this. And please, no bashing about this show or the couple(s).

**Timmy's Christmas Present**

**By HisteriaFan17**

It was Christmastime in Dimmsdale once again, and at the house where the Turners resided, Timmy was busy wrapping a present. Cosmo, Wanda, and their baby, Poof, were watching him and curious to know what it was, so they popped out from the goldfish bowl.

"What you got there, sport?" Wanda asked.

"It's my present for Trixie Tang." Timmy answered.

Wanda scratched her head. "Didn't you give her one last year?"

"I did, but she threw me out without a thank-you."

"Remind me, what did you gave her last year?"

"A cookie."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, but this year, it's gonna be different. This will be a much better present."

"Oh, let me guess? Another cookie?" Cosmo laughed.

"Nope, something even better than a cookie." Timmy responded. "There's no way she's gonna say no to _this_ baby."

0-0-0

Later that day, as Timmy was heading over to Trixie Tang's mansion, he had a sudden encounter with the one person he did _not_ want to run into on this excursion. "Oh great," he muttered. "Hi, Tootie."

"Hi Timmy," Tootie said with a smile, and then noticed the present he had in his arms. "Whatcha got there?" she gasped. "A present for me? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Back off, Tootie!" Timmy said, trying to keep the present away from her grasp. "This isn't for you, it's for Trixie."

"What?!" Tootie was appalled to hear that.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I don't have one for you." Timmy walked off in the direction of the Tang residence, leaving poor Tootie standing there to ponder what he said.

"He's giving Trixie a gift and not me?" she pondered. Tootie couldn't bare the thought that her crush was being more generous to her rival on this holiday, so she decided to follow him. When she got to the front gate of Trixie's mansion, she was pretty devastated at what she initially saw from her viewing point.

Timmy was ringing the doorbell at Trixie's front door. As soon as she answered the door, he beamed and said "Hey, Trixie. Merry Christmas!"

Trixie looked at him. "Oh, it's you again. Well, a Merry Christmas to you too."

"I brought you something." Timmy held out his gift and gave it to Trixie.

Trixie unwrapped the present and beamed at the gold, sapphire-studded necklace that she found inside. "A sapphire-studded necklace? Oh Tommy, that is sweetest gift I've ever had."

"Really? You think so?" Timmy grinned, not realizing that his crush had gotten his name wrong again, as some romantic music played behind him.

"Yes, I really do like this gift," Trixie said, but then put a stop to Timmy's good mood by saying this. "But I can't accept it."

"WHAT?!" Timmy was shocked to hear that.

"This gift is worthless." Trixie told him.

"What do you mean, worthless?!" Timmy yelled.

"I already have one, thanks to my boyfriend." Trixie said, showing off the necklace she already had. It looked just like the one Timmy had given her, except bigger and with emeralds instead of sapphires.

"But Trixie, I thought _I_ was your boyfriend!" Timmy cried. "Who else could have given you a necklace like that?!"

And it was then that Timmy got his answer. At that point, Remy Buxaplenty came in from behind Trixie. "Oh, hello, Turner," he said. "It appears that you too thought to give Miss Tang a fancy necklace. But I see you did it too late. Not to mention you do not understand her love of money like I do," he chortled.

"Yeah, sorry, Tammy," Trixie laughed along with her even-richer boyfriend. "Too bad you can't bring your lousy girlfriend Tootie here too, since I banned her this year!"

Upon hearing that, Tootie gasped and got angry. She charged in and attacked Trixie, knocking her down. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed, slapping the rich girl in the face. "HOW COULD YOU LET POOR TIMMY DOWN?"

"Ow!" Trixie cried, her nose bleeding from the slap. "Because he's a loser, just like you."

Tootie was furious to hear that. "You leave Timmy alone!" she cried, throwing Trixie against the wall.

Timmy was surprised at what he was seeing. "Tootie?! What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you, sweetie!" Tootie responded.

"Wow." Timmy scratched his head. "I've never seen you anything like this before. Maybe you're not so bad after all, even if you are my worst enemy's sister."

"That's right," Tootie said. "And don't listen to what Trixie just said about you. You're not a loser; she's just a snobby witch in disguise who's only toying with your heart and making you miserable."

Timmy put his palm to his forehead. "Man, you're right. I've been a king-sized colossal moron to not realize that!" He angrily walked up to the battered Trixie and told her what he finally realized. "Trixie Tang! I've had it with the way you've treated me! I poured out my heartfelt devotion to you every other day, and all you ever did was toss me out like day-old pizza! Well, _no more!!_ We're through!!"

"Fine! I never loved you anyway!" Trixie shook her fist. "Go ahead and date your stupid braces-wearing girlfriend here."

"Fine by me! Come on Timmy, I'll take you home." Tootie took Timmy by the hand, and they left the Tang residence.

Remy walked up to his injured girlfriend and massaged her shoulders. "There there, my dear Trixie. At least you still have me."

"You're right, Remy. Thanks." Trixie said, giving Remy a hug that he promptly returned.

0-0-0

After arriving back at his house, Timmy figured he had something to say to Tootie. "Well Tootie, I guess I owe you an apology."

"Aw, no need, Timmy." Tootie replied. "Saving you from Trixie was the least I could do."

"You know what? Here." Timmy held out the necklace he had tried to give Trixie earlier. "Merry Christmas, Tootie. I hope you like my present more than Trixie did."

Tootie gasped. "You mean it? Oh, thank you so much, Timmy! This is the best gift ever!" she said, putting the necklace on. Then she looked up and saw that she and Timmy were both standing under mistletoe. "Oh, and look what we're standing under!" she said with a smile and then puckered her lips.

Timmy looked at the mistletoe too and looked a bit reluctant at first. "Aw, why not?" he decided, and then proceeded to kiss Tootie on the lips just as she wanted. Little did he know, right before he locked his lips with hers, this was going to make him feel better than any time he had ever been with Trixie.

Up above, in Timmy's bedroom window, Cosmo & Wanda were watching as Poof was holding the fishing reel on which the mistletoe was hanging.

"Aw…" Wanda beamed. "Isn't that sweet, Cosmo? They're finally together!"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "I hope Timmy really treasures _this_ gift."

"I'm sure he will, Cosmo."

So what do you think my first ficlet? Well, I think it's good, if I made a mistake on my fic please PM me or review on my story and Merry Christmas, even though this is my 1st time making a fanfic story.


End file.
